


The Art of NOT Getting Caught

by DaniJayNel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cockblocking, Coming on stomach, Cowgirl, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Loud Sex, Missionary, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Wall Sex, adora has a penis, blowjob, handjob, intercourse, intersex Adora, multiple orgasm, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: 5 times Adora and Catra are interrupted just before they come, and the 1 time they're finally not.orAdora was seconds away from that final blissful moment, but then footsteps rounded the corner and twin gasps made Adora’s muscles lock in place. Her head snapped up and there, to her horror, were Netossa and Spinerella, their eyes wide as saucers as they took in the scene before them.“Oh for the love of—” Catra groaned, burying her face against Adora’s throat.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 660





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written per specific request. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy. Will properly edit in the morning so please ignore any mistakes

“Glimmer, wow. You—you look beautiful.”

Glimmer beamed at him as she took the last few steps, and then she was beside him and Bow felt as though the temperature in the room had just gone up by a lot, starting right with his heart. It always astounded him, how full and warm his heart could feel whenever he looked at Glimmer.

“Thank you,” she told him, taking his arm. “You look beautiful too.”

Her hand brushed against his exposed side, and Bow felt himself flush. “Thanks,” he mumbled. “So, are you ready for this thing?”

They started walking down the long, quiet hallway to the big hall where their guests were waiting. It was almost time to begin, and Bow would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous.

“As ready as ever,” Glimmer finally answered. “And nervous.”

Bow let out a big breath. “Oh good, me too. I’m shaking.”

Glimmer slid her arm from his to take his hand, and her quivering fingers intertwined with his. “It’s just an announcement party. We can do this.”

“Oh yeah. Totally. It’s just us, our wonderful friends, and a big announcement.”

They fell silent as they walked, and then Glimmer giggled. “You know, we can face down the end of the world without stopping to worry, but announcing to our friends that we’re getting married has us shaking in our boots.”

Bow laughed alongside her, and he did agree. It was ridiculous to be so anxious about something so wonderful, and it was unlikely to come as a complete surprise to everyone. They hadn’t been very subtle about their involvement, but then he also supposed they weren’t as obvious as Catra and Adora were. Those two likely didn’t even know how to spell the word _subtle._ Or ‘don’t’ have sex in public’.

“Where are they?” Glimmer asked, pulling him from his thoughts. “They were supposed to meet us here so we can enter together.”

Bow grew even more nervous. “Uh, maybe they’re late?”

Glimmer’s eyes cut up to meet his own, and when they narrowed so sharply, he knew what she was thinking. “They better not be—”

“I’m sure they’re just late,” he hurried, defending his friends even though he probably knew they deserved all of Glimmer’s ire. “Maybe Adora just got stuck with her tie again.”

Glimmer let out an annoyed huff. “Fine. Let’s wait here for them.”

Bow bent to kiss her brow. “Thank you.”

* * *

There was something very delicious in the soft femininity that Adora displayed whenever she wore a dress, knowing how strong and powerful she really was. Catra loved the times where she exposed those strong shoulders, or wore a low neckline so that she could easily see her cleavage, or when she playfully refused to wear underwear so that Catra had easy access whenever they felt the need. Adora was beautiful in a dress, with the expanse of long, lean leg and strong arms and god, Catra couldn’t get enough of her. In a dress, out of a dress.

But a _suit?_

Adora exuded a lot of power and confidence and she was certainly cocky enough for the entire population of Etheria. And when she wore a suit, with her hair tied up in a bun and soft locks hanging against her temples, she looked… achingly tasty.

It was a white suit, one that was similar in style and colour to her beautiful white gown. Glimmer had ordered it specifically designed that way. Catra was about ready to head out and shake Glimmer’s hand, just to thank her.

The white pants fit Adora perfectly, extenuating the lean muscles of her powerful legs, and the dress shirt—also white—seemed to nearly strain against her shoulders and biceps. She had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, taunting with those muscled forearms. Who the hell did Adora think she was, looking like such a snack?

Catra’s tail flicked in annoyance, in arousal. She was frozen on the bed, where she had been struggling with the straps of her one boot. The moment Adora left the bathroom in that outfit, every bit of brain power Catra had vanished.

Adora’s brows were adorably furrowed together, and she was so oblivious to the effect she had just standing there in the middle of the room. Her shirt wasn’t buttoned closed, so Catra could see the display of tight muscles at her abdomen and the soft swell of her breasts in her sports bra. She was failing to do her black tie, and it was visibly frustrating her. Why was she even trying to do the tie with her shirt still undone?

Catra considered helping. Decided instead to just sit back and watch. Her eyes raked over Adora’s form, from those brand-new dress shoes up to the frustrated curl at her brows. She licked her lips and felt her arousal stirring yet again. Images flashed behind her eyes, of everything Adora was capable of doing to her. Even without being She-Ra, Adora was frighteningly strong. The stamina she had was intoxicating. Catra would never get enough of her.

“Damnit,” Adora grumbled softly, once again unfastening her terribly done tie. She was going to irreparably crease it if she kept it up, but Catra couldn’t even bring herself to care. The more Adora focused, the more she sucked her belly in and the more of those abs Catra could stare at.

Her eyes slid a little lower, to Adora’s crotch where she could see a minor bulge that she knew intimately was anything but _minor_. Once again, she licked her lips. Her breaths started rushing in and out, faster as her heart picked up speed. Warmth filled her body from toe to fingertip, and Catra’s clit gave a soft, steady pulse.

“Catra, I can’t do this,” Adora finally whined, undoing the horrid knot and dropping the tie around her shoulders. She lifted her eyes and noticed the look Catra was giving her, and Catra’s lips curled into a rakish grin when Adora’s brow lifted. “Catra?”

Catra stood and made her way over, barefoot. Her tail gave a lazy swirl behind her, then curled around Adora’s waist when she was near. Her hands clasped at Adora’s bare hips and she tugged her closer to nuzzle against her throat. As if on instinct, Adora’s arms wrapped around her and she buried her nose in Catra’s hair.

“What’s gotten into you?”

Catra let herself growl a little bit. She pressed a firm, deliberate kiss against Adora’s throat, a spot that made her knees turn to jelly almost every single time. She slid her fingers from Adora’s hips along her stomach, tracing the dips and lines of her muscles. Adora’s skin was still a little damp from her shower, and she shivered at the touch.

“Not you, unfortunately,” she purred in a deep, aroused voice that Adora recognized. Catra knew this, because Adora’s heartbeat sped up and her breath hitched.

* * *

“It’s been 10 minutes, Bow,” Glimmer huffed angrily.

She couldn’t believe this. Adora had promised that they would be on time to meet with them before their grand entrance. Glimmer wouldn’t admit how nervous she really was, and having her friends there really helped.

But she _knew_ what they were probably doing, and why it was making them late, and it made her hot with anger. Could they just not, for a single day?

The only thing keeping her from shouting was Bow’s steady presence and the patience on his face. He gave her a look and she forced herself to exhale until her heart rate lowered just a little.

“The party won’t start without us,” he told her calmly, “and they’ll be here.”

Glimmer crossed her arms over her chest. She did not believe him. It was clear he didn’t believe himself either. But she leaned into him and welcomed the warm weight of his arm around her waist.

“I’m going to kill them,” she muttered darkly.

Bow let out a nervous laugh. “You’re so endearing when you talk like that.”

She glared at him, but it was difficult to direct her anger when he rubbed a thumb against her hip and gave her that stupidly adorable grin, and okay, Glimmer wasn’t actually mad at _him_ and she couldn’t direct her annoyance at him either.

“Okay, waiting isn’t working. Whatever it is, they need to finish or stop. Let’s go over there and get them.”

Bow grimaced. “Are you sure we really want to do that?”

She attempted to glare again. “They’re _not_ ruining this for us.”

She turned and started storming down the hallway, and Bow had no choice but to rush after her. He was clearly very nervous, and Glimmer knew what they were probably going to walk in on. It just made her anger double.

She saw their door and hurried her pace.

* * *

Adora pulled away to look into her face. “Catra, we can’t.”

Catra’s ears lowered but she smirked harder. “Adore, we can do whatever we want.” She leaned in again to continue her gentle kisses and nipping, and she was pleased when Adora seemed to lean into her for more.

Adora sucked in a breath. “But, the party—”

Catra sighed. Her breath washed over Adora’s throat, drawing out another shiver. “Will still be there, and we’ll be quick.”

Catra had been resisting as much as she could, but her control was very quickly slipping. Adora’s scent was overwhelming, and when she not too gently pressed a hand to Adora’s crotch, she felt a steady hardness there. Catra’s smirk split wide.

“You know I can’t—when you touch me like that—”

She was flustered, and turned on, and Catra loved her most when she was like this. The most powerful person on Etheria, pliant in Catra’s hands. Ready to do whatever she wanted.

“We can’t leave this room with you hard like this,” Catra purred, and Adora’s cheeks flushed darkly. “I need to take care of you first.”

Adora let out an exasperated sigh. “You always make me hard and then act like it’s my fault.”

Catra snickered. “I mean, it’s not that hard.” Her eyes flicked down to where her hand still pressed. “Certainly not _that_ hard.”

Adora laughed at her juvenile joke, and Catra’s brain was able to lift its head from the fog of arousal only long enough for her heart to swell with love, for her to appreciate the light and beauty of Adora’s smile and those blue eyes, but then those eyes narrowed slightly, darkening, and Adora took a step forward.

“Well?” she asked, her face slipping into something a little more serious, more commanding.

Catra could feel how hard her nipples were, and she wanted nothing more than to be out of her clothes immediately. She glanced at their door, then back at the bed.

“Let me help you with that tie,” she said, then she grabbed the tie at both ends and pulled Adora to the bed with her. Adora stumbled at first, but hurried to catch up and ended up tumbling onto her back on the bed. Catra straddled her lap, couldn’t resist rocking hard against her, then tied Adora’s wrists to the headboard with the tie.

“Uh, I don’t think that’s how you use a tie,” Adora told her, feigning confusion. “Or where you’re supposed to put it.”

Catra bent down and kissed Adora hard, drawing a lip between her teeth to gently bite down. Adora was more than eager despite her half-hearted arguments, and she rocked up into Catra so aggressively that she was lifted off the bed for just a second.

Catra’s hand shot down between them and she undid her belt and zipper. “We need to be quick,” she gasped against Adora’s urgent mouth. “We can still make it in time.”

Adora just kissed her again, a groan rumbling in her chest. When Catra freed the hard length of her, Adora sighed in relief, and then choked on a loud moan when Catra’s fingers gave her a squeeze.

“Hurry,” Adora panted out, face red, sweat on her brow. Her outfit would be a little rumpled after this, but Catra didn’t care. If she didn’t have Adora inside of her right then, she would sob.

Her pussy throbbed, and when she quickly tossed her pants and underwear aside, she spread her thighs to give Adora a nice view. Adora’s eyes glued themselves to the dampness between her legs, and Catra really wished she had more time to draw this out.

“Catra, you’re so bea—”

Before she could finish that cute thought, Catra lined her up and then sank all the way down. Adora’s eyes rolled up in her head and her hips jerked hard, and Catra bit down on her lip to keep the moan from spilling out.

The stretch was always delicious, like a slice of warmth and pressure. Adora was incredibly hard and warm, and Catra could _feel_ the thundering of her pulse from inside. She was already so wet that Adora filled every inch of her with ease.

“Don’t you dare break that tie,” Catra panted, lifting her hips and dropping back down. Their skin slapped together and Catra’s ears twitched at the sound.

“Will try my best,” Adora panted out. “Now hurry.”

Catra loved the little hint of command in her tone, and so she decided to reward Adora by starting to ride her cock like her life depended on it. Actually, their lives did.

They were already late, and if Glimmer figured out why, she would probably kill them. At the very least she would be fuming for days and she was really annoying when she glared every single time until Catra eventually apologized.

Catra closed her eyes and focused on moving her lips, focused on the stretch and fullness of Adora inside of her. She quickly undid the buttons of her shirt and then pushed her bra up, exposing her breasts. Adora’s eyes popped wide open, and then dropped, lidded, as Catra cupped and squeezed her own breasts and bounced up and down.

Catra caught the sound of the headboard creaking and Adora’s blue eyes filled with mischief, and then there was a loud crack and to Catra’s amazement, Adora just… broke their headboard.

“Adora!” she shouted, so surprised that she stopped moving her hips.

Adora’s mouth popped open in shock and she dropped her head to look at the damage. Before she could even apologize, or make one of her smug jokes, there was a shout from beyond their door and then Glimmer suddenly screamed from directly inside their room.

“Catra, Adora are you oka—oh god!”

Catra startled so badly that she sprang from the bed, Adora popping right out of her, and then she landed bare ass first on the cold floor.

“Glimmer!” Adora shouted. Her face was absolutely red. Glimmer had both hands covering her face.

“I can’t believe—I heard a shout and thought something was wrong!” She started walking for the door. “Get decent and meet me in the hallway, _now_.”

She disappeared, and then Catra stood and went over to help Adora carefully undo the tie, that she had miraculously not broken.

“So, guess we never fixed my tie,” Adora sighed.

She had thankfully softened, but Catra still ached inside and the thought of having to clean up, dress and endure a stupid engagement party for the rest of the night and not ride Adora until she could barely even think her own name made her want to curl into a ball underneath the bed and cry until her eyes dried out.

“I’m going to kill her,” she growled darkly.

Adora gulped. “Actually, I think she’ll kill us first.”

That turned out to be very true.

* * *

“Please remember that they are our best friends and we love them with our whole hearts,” Bow was saying, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

Glimmer had her face pressed into Bow’s chest. This definitely wasn’t the first time she had walked in on them being… _intimate_. It was a running joke between all of them, and most times Glimmer just laughed it off, after a lot of teasing that made Adora super red in the face.

But this was different, because she had _specifically_ told Adora that she needed them to be on time, and how much this meant to her.

Did Adora’s brain just turn to mush the second she got horny? Glimmer certainly had a healthy sexual appetite herself. One just needed to look at Bow’s smile and his abs, how could she resist him? But the desperate hunger Adora and Catra had for each other, she would never understand.

“Is it a lesbian thing?” she mumbled against Bow’s shirt.

Bow hummed. “I think it’s just an Adora and Catra thing.”

She pulled away, sighing. “I guess.”

“They started their early lives together, then became actual enemies and had actual fights, then saved the world with the power of their love.” His voice filled with awe. “Imagine that, Glimmer. Saving an entire planet because you kissed your crush.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “I still had faith they could keep it in their pants for just one day.”

“A healthy expectation. Sounds like they’re coming.”

Glimmer’s expression darkened, but Bow didn’t realize the innuendo. “They certainly _won’t_ be coming for a while,” she mumbled under her breath, but the door opened so Bow didn’t hear her.

They both looked like they had just been having sex. Catra was more presentable, but her hair was rumpled. Adora’s lips were a little swollen and there were red marks forming at her throat, and she had no tie.

“Where’s your tie?” Bow asked innocently.

Adora glanced at Catra, wincing. Catra just grinned smugly at them. “Let’s just say nothing can restrain Adora.”

Bow furrowed his brows in confusion. When he realized, he gasped loudly and Glimmer put a hand on his arm. God, she loved him, even more when he was so innocent and pure.

“You’re both filthy and you’re scandalizing my future husband,” she told them.

Adora rubbed the back of her neck. “Glimmer, I’m really sorry.”

Catra’s tail curled around Adora’s hip and her stare was pointed. It made Glimmer bristle. “We’re totally not,” Catra said.

Glimmer wanted to argue. She could tell that Adora was genuinely sorry, but Catra really wasn’t, and she had a habit of being infuriatingly smug all the time. She took the fact that they kept getting walked in on because they just _could not_ stop touching each other as a badge of honour.

Well, Glimmer was already getting an idea. One that would make Catra think twice about thinking with the wrong head all the time.

“It’s okay,” she finally said, surprising everyone there. “I understand. The party won’t start without us, but I’m sure our friends are wondering why we’re taking so long. Can we go?”

Catra slumped slightly, guilt crossing her face. She seemed like she would actually apologize, but Glimmer took Bow’s arm and dragged him off, effectively ruining her attempt at apology.

“You have a devious look on your face,” Bow said to her, his eyes narrowed.

Glimmer just beamed at him. “What do you mean? This is just my face.”

* * *

The video call came in just as Huntara kicked her heels up on the crusty bar table. She briefly considered ignoring it, but decided that it could be something important. As it turned out, it was, and Glimmer’s unpleasant face filled the screen of her video pad. 

“Greetings, your majesty,” Huntara drawled. “To what do I owe this supreme pleasure?”

Glimmer’s glare intensified. “Huntara. I trust you are well?”

Huntara grabbed for her giant mug of alcohol and took a loud, messy sip as Glimmer stared. “We don’t need the pleasantries.”

“Of course.” Glimmer sighed. She looked so much older than the kid Huntara had first met. She really had grown into the role, or perhaps all the trauma had just aged her. Trauma did that. “I’ll be sending two ambassadors with the documentation for you to sign.”

Huntara’s brows furrowed. “Weren’t you just going to send the documents?”

Glimmer glanced away briefly, seemed to need a moment to collect herself. This told Huntara that she was definitely pissed off, and she wouldn’t deny that her curiosity was piqued. 

“I decided it would be more diplomatic to send people I _trust_ to discuss the details of the agreement.”

The way she said the word ‘trust’ sounded like both an insult and a bad taste in her mouth. Huntara said nothing for a long while, then she let herself grin slowly. “What grunts pissed you off?” she finally asked.

At first Huntara thought Glimmer would continue to just glare at her before ending the call, but then she gained an evil glint in her eyes that honestly impressed Huntara, which wasn’t an easy thing to do. Once Glimmer finally explained, Huntara was wheezing from how hard she was laughing.

“So I trust you’ll treat them with utmost respect,” Glimmer concluded. “And remember to knock before you enter any room.”

Huntara wiped the tears from her face. “Will do, Your Majesty. Thank you for telling me.”

At that, Glimmer’s expression filled with brightness and warmth, and that in itself made Huntara frown in unease.

“Oh, it was my _pleasure,_ ” Glimmer said, as if she hadn’t just ratted her friends out and then sent them to the Crimson Waste just to punish them with both the location and the embarrassment. 

She clicked off, and Huntara swung her legs off the table. They would arrive in a day, and she had some things to take care of. She was already anticipating the taunting she was going to do, and it pleased her to no end to imagine the little cat girl getting so fumed and blondie trying not to show how embarrassed she really was.

Oh, this was going to be so fun.

* * *

The Crimson Waste was swelteringly hot. Sweat made Adora’s white compression shirt stick to her body, but she stubbornly refused to take it off. Even though she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, that did almost nothing to help with the heat.

Catra seemed just as disgruntled by the sun that seared down at them, but she was wearing the bare minimum clothing. It was disgustingly hot, they were being sent here as punishment, and yet Adora still couldn’t help but admire how astonishingly beautiful her girlfriend was.

Her girlfriend. Catra. Catra, her girlfriend. It still amazed her, even after so much time.

“You have that dopey look on your face,” Catra grumbled like she was annoyed, but Adora spotted the twitch at the corner of her lips.

Adora forced herself to look away. Their transport vehicle had stopped working about three quarters of the journey, and they were forced the hike the rest of the way through the sun to the where Huntara would receive them. They hadn’t been back in the Crimson Waste in a while, but Adora did hear that Huntara had cleaned it up a lot. She claimed to have gotten all the illegal business under control, but Adora had a sneaky suspicion that they still invited all sorts of black trade, but they were just more careful about it.

Glimmer wanted an alliance with Huntara, in the event that they ever needed help. It was a smart move, especially since Huntara was a frightening and powerful person.

Adora reached out and grabbed Catra’s hand. “I do not have a dopey expression.”

Despite the heat, and the sweat that immediately formed between their palms, they held on tightly.

“Sure,” Catra shot, rolling her eyes. “What, is the sun finally frying that one braincell you have?”

Adora snorted. “Honestly? I thought you had the braincell.”

Catra finally grinned in amusement, shaking her head. Adora tugged her closer and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I love you,” she mumbled against the silky soft fur there. “I love you very much.”

Catra shoved away from her. “Ugh, gross, you’re going to infect me with your cooties.”

Adora leered at her. “Honey, I’ve already come inside of you like, how many times? You’ve got more than my cooties by now.” Catra’s tail gave a flick, but then she was laughing and Adora could only stare at her like the love-struck fool she was. They continued to hold hands, even when it got even hotter and they both felt like they would likely collapse soon. At last, they noticed the canyons and buildings up ahead, and when they reached the first strip of shadow Adora felt like she could weep from relief.

There were all sorts of people milling about in the markets, between houses and in alleyways. Their eyes were shifty, and they all recognized both of them. Adora wondered if someone would try something with them, but they all stayed where they were, beady eyes and all.

“Where are we meeting her?” Catra gasped out. She was flat on her back in the shade.

Adora wiped the sweat from her brow.

“There’s a tavern where Huntara hangs out,” Adora answered. “We should meet her there. Come on.”

“Ugh,” Catra grumbled.

“The sooner we find her, the sooner we can finish this meeting and head home.”

And the sooner Adora could rip Catra’s scant clothing off and help her forget about the heat. It would be a little embarrassing, how Catra got her going, but Adora had already accepted it. Her attraction to Catra was something to be proud of, not something to feel ashamed of—no matter how often Glimmer argued about it. Adora actually found it pretty funny, if not a little bit embarrassing sometimes.

Once, right after the defeat of Horde Prime, almost all of Etheria had been invited to Bright Moon for a party that lasted an entire week. Towards the end of the week, after a little dancing about each other, uncertain, they finally consummated their relationship. Unfortunately, they had decided to do so in a storage room right beside the grand hall, and almost everyone had heard. And Catra was _loud_.

Adora’s cheeks warmed thinking about it, but she was already pretty red from the sun so Catra didn’t notice.

The city, Valley of the Lost, looked anything but. A lot had changed since they saved Etheria, with many homes and buildings built all around the giant skeletons that was the Crimson Waste. The Tavern was easy to spot, a towering, almost lopsided building that still looked as seedy as it had the first time.

Just before they reached it, a figure stepped in their way and Adora sensed more than saw the way Catra went still.

The man had a scar across his face, blinding one eye, and he was huge. He stared down at them with his one reptilian eye, and Adora nervously watched the way his tail swished from side to side before going still. Catra inched a little forward, like she was going to have to dive in front of Adora to defend an attack.

The man uncrossed his arms and let out a sigh. “Catra,” he greeted, his voice layered in mild bitterness, but overall polite. “Still alive, I see.”

Catra growled softly. “Tung Lashor.”

Adora snorted. They both looked at her. “Uh... sorry, just... that name.”

Tung Lashor sighed and rolled his eye. “Yes, yes. My real name isn’t Tung Lashor. You can just call me Larry.”

Adora snorted on another laugh, but Larry was giving her the stink eye so she quickly swallowed her amusement down. “Yes, of course. Larry. Nice to meet you.”

He looked completely unimpressed. “Huntara is inside. Follow me.”

At that, Catra was the one to snort. “You answer to Huntara now?”

Larry’s eye levelled with Catra. “After the war, many of us re-evaluated our lives. Huntara returned and reformed this place. Isn’t that why you’re here?”

Catra’s ears dropped and she shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Then would you like to stop making dumb comments and come inside? The drink is cold and it’s hot as balls out here.”

They eagerly followed him in, and it was bustling with activity. Servers were rushing back and forth bringing out baskets of food, and patrons were calling out for refills or more ice. They found Huntara at the back, at a massive booth that seemed to have been renovated just for her. She had two girls on each arm, and they were giggling at something she was saying. When she saw them, Huntara bent down and whispered something in their ears, then watched with a leering grin as they stood and left.

Adora gulped and glanced away. The girls were wearing very thin clothing, and she could clearly see their dark purple nipples through the fabric. Huntara slapped one girl on the ass, who giggled in delight and blew her a kiss.

“Ambassadors from Bright Moon,” Huntara greeted, not getting up. She kicked her feet up on the table. “Welcome to paradise.”

“Paradise?” Catra snorted. “You call _this_ paradise?”

Huntara’s eyes narrowed. “And you must be Catra, the former conqueror of the Crimson Waste.”

“Uh, and the saviour of Etheria,” Catra added on, glaring back. “I never said I’d give the Waste back either.”

Adora grew nervous, her gaze darting between them. “Come on, guys, no fighting. We’re here to form an alliance.”

At that, Huntara stood to her full, towering height. Adora couldn’t help but gulp just a little. Huntara was wearing the tightest, shortest shorts possible, and her thighs are muscular and massive. She had a crop top on too, which showed the absurdly firm cut of her abdomen and then of course her arms were just there, big and strong looking.

Huntara radiated pure, raw power. Adora really loved power.

She felt a hard poke at her side and winced, turning to Catra. She was glaring at her, and Adora realized Huntara had said something but she had been a bit too starstruck to even see her lips moving.

“Uh, sorry?”

Huntara’s severe expression finally melted and she tipped her head back to bellow out a deep, amused laugh. Adora’s face burned.

“Still have a thing for women that can bench press you, I see,” Huntara drawled. “Sit, please. Let’s get this over with so you can rest for the day and head back tonight.”

Adora gratefully sat down with Catra beside her, and then Huntara took her seat and kicked her legs up again. Adora could feel Catra’s eyes on her, narrowed and suspicious, and when Catra’s tail firmly wrapped around her waist she realized what might be going on.

Huntara kept giving her that leering, predatory look. Catra kept shooting Huntara seething glares.

Was Catra... _jealous?_

* * *

Adora felt horrified.

The meeting had taken hours, and that was entirely Huntara’s fault. Adora knew they had fucked up. She knew she promised Glimmer they would be there on time so that they could make a grand, dramatic entrance together. Instead, she let Catra distract her, and then accidentally traumatized her friend.

Honestly, she didn’t know why Glimmer still thought they could possibly control themselves. But for her to do _this_? It was low, even for Glimmer.

So, Huntara knew, and she was more than happy to let them know. As they tried to discuss the alliance and all it would entail, Huntara kept changing the topic to mock them. Catra kept arguing with her, rising to the bait, but that only seemed to be Huntara’s aim. Catra was far too prickly to realize at first, and then eventually she just started ignoring it.

At one point, Adora was terrified Catra would launch herself over the table and attempt to wring Huntara’s neck. On one hand, seeing them fight would be... interesting. No, she definitely did not have a kink for powerful women fighting. Not at all.

The constant sexual jokes kept Adora’s mind in the gutter all day, and then it was night time and Huntara finally relented and signed all the documents.

“There,” she said, dropping the pen down on the papers. “Happy, Blondie?”

Adora just gathered the papers and ignored the name. “Yes, thank you.”

“It’s gotten late. You’ll need to stay the night and head out first thing tomorrow.”

Adora wanted to argue, but she was really tired and the thought of being able to just collapse in bed was too tantalizing. They left the tavern and Huntara continued her jibes, and then she made _Adora_ get a bit prickly, and before anyone realized it Adora was challenging her to a sparring match and Huntara was giving her that smug grin that told her she’d done exactly as planned.

By the fourth time Adora was flat on her back, she realized that she wouldn’t be getting the petty revenge she thought she would. Angry, she transformed into She-Ra and watched in satisfaction how Huntara’s eyes went a little wide. Like this, Adora was taller than her, and she would have her on her ass in seconds. Huntara seemed to realize it, but the challenge only seemed to fire her up.

Sadly, Larry came in to interrupt them, said there was something Huntara was needed to sort out.

“Saved just in time,” she taunted, and then she left.

Adora transformed back and collapsed on the soft rubber mat. “I’m going to kill Glimmer,” she growled.

Suddenly, Catra was straddling her waist and looking down at her with dark, lustful eyes. “As annoying as all that was, do you realize how hot you are when you’re angry?”

Adora got up on her elbows and grinned in that cocky way that she knew Catra secretly loved. “What, seeing me all angry and strong get you going?”

Catra didn’t argue with her, and instead reached out and grabbed a fistful of her shirt. Adora only had a second to inhale before their lips were crashing together, and all of her exhaustion and annoyance melted away to nothing but pure need and want.

She could feel herself grow hard, could feel the weight and heat of Catra’s body on top of her. They were still in Huntara’s training room, and this was risky, but Adora didn’t care. Catra’s tongue roughly slid into her mouth, and those sharp teeth nipped at her lower lip, and Catra’s fingers carding through her hair made Adora feel like the possibility of melting into a horny puddle was _very_ likely.

Adora groaned deep in her chest, and then she flipped them over so that Catra was on her stomach.

“Now you have _me_ going,” she husked softly against Catra’s ear. “Can I fuck you from behind? We need to be quick.”

Catra made a strangled noise. “Can you fuck me— _yes_ you can, why the hell are you asking?”

Adora wanted to laugh, but instead she just pulled Catra’s shorts down, undid her zipper to free herself and pushed Catra’s soaked panties to the side. She was so wet and ready that Adora was able to push in to the hilt in just one stroke, and when she bottomed out they both groaned loudly.

Catra was so beautiful with her face pressed to the mat and her ass up in the air. Adora grabbed hold of Catra’s hips, then she started a fast, hard pace. They were being anything but quiet, with their moans and panting and the sound of skin slapping together, but Adora didn’t care. She needed to feel Catra writhe beneath her, needed to feel the way she clenched and quivered around her throbbing cock.

“Adora,” Catra gasped out, bucking into her.

Adora released her one hip to grab the hand Catra offered, intertwining their fingers. Her mind was filled with nothing but this moment and the pleasure of it. Her feelings for Catra were evident everywhere: in the way her heart pounded harshly, the way her nipples hardened and her cock pounded, the way her skin felt electrified, slick with sweat.

Her orgasm was fast approaching and Adora was being aggressively led right to the very cliff edge, where she would have no choice but to plunge over, head first. Catra was already starting to tighten around her, and her hips were bucking wildly in no particular rhythm, so she was just as close.

“Hey guys, I forgot to—”

Adora was still pumping her hips when Huntara walked into the training room. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red, and then she pulled out quickly and lifted Catra’s pants to cover her modesty. Catra whined and collapsed to the ground, panting harshly.

Huntara stood there frozen for a moment, then she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. Her grin was wild and sadistic and Adora wanted to turn into She-Ra and beat her ass.

“Well, well,” Huntara drawled, her eyes travelling to the point between Adora’s thighs, where her cock was still hard and dripping. “Can’t say I’m all that surprised.”

Adora finally gathered enough wit to pull her pants up. “Huntara, I’m so—“

Huntara lifted a hand, silencing her. She sauntered over, but the sway of her hips was all wrong. Huntara didn’t walk like that. “Can’t say it’s a surprise to see Kitty Cat face down like that.”

Catra rolled onto her back, her face absolutely dark with fury. “Could you not wait like, five more seconds?”

Huntara walked closer and paused in front of them. She bent down and slid a finger beneath Catra’s chin, lifting her face up.

“Big bad Catra, being such a good girl.”

Adora was about ready to intervene, uncomfortable and embarrassed. But Catra made the first move, slapping Huntara’s hand away and getting to her feet.

“What are you doing here?” she snarled.

Huntara stood, and like her walk earlier, her grin was too sharp and too wide. “Oh, so the Kitty is sharper than expected. How’d you know?”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Because you keep calling me Kitty.”

Huntara started transforming, and then there stood Double Trouble, and Adora’s mouth popped open in surprise.

“I’m just here on some official business,” Double Trouble purred, their voice like silk, and layered in suspicion.

“With Huntara?” Adora asked.

Double Trouble just shrugged, trailing a sharp nail along Catra’s arm. She stepped away from their touch. “With whoever I want,” they answered. “It’s always fun to challenge my skills. So, how did I do? I was convincing with my shock, wasn’t I?”

Adora was already soft, but her cock was now sticky and she needed a shower. She felt frustrated and a little bit mad, and Double Trouble was irritating her.

“I think we’re just going to go,” she told them, grabbing Catra’s hand.

Catra didn’t argue as they walked from the training room, and Double Trouble just gave them a leering look of amusement. They were infuriating.

And once again, Adora hadn’t been able to finish. Luckily, Huntara had no idea what happened and Double Trouble seemed content to keep the incident to themselves. The next day, Huntara let them use one of her trucks and they went home.

Glimmer asked them how it all went, and they lied.

“Perfectly.”

* * *

After returning from the Waste, Catra was on edge. Glimmer had them so busy that they barely had time to themselves, much less time to even think about trying to finish off where they were so rudely interrupted.

One time during the week, Catra was so horny that she couldn’t ignore it, but halfway through Adora fell asleep and all Catra could do was just fall asleep too. In the morning when she woke, Adora was already gone.

They had the next few days off, and Catra was looking forward to being able to sleep in as long as she wanted, then fuck Adora all day. She would nail the door closed if she needed to.

“What?” Catra yelled, her lips pulled back over sharp fangs.

Glimmer gave her a sharp look. “I just forgot.”

Catra pulled at her hair. “We’re tired, Glimmer. We’re not going.”

Adora came over from her side of the room where she had been talking to Bow, concern etched into her brow. “Catra, what’s wrong?”

“We were invited to Entrapta’s birthday party,” Glimmer cut in before Catra could say anything. “I forgot to tell you. It’s tonight.”

Adora stared at her silently for a minute, and Catra could see that she was calculating what that meant. When she frowned sadly, Catra already knew what she would say.

“We can’t miss it,” she directed at Catra, taking her hand so softly and reverently.

Catra stared at their fingers, at the paleness of Adora’s, of the veins she could see beneath her skin. Her chest felt tight and hot, and she honestly felt like the sexual frustration would kill her. “Fine,” she finally grumbled. “But after that, we’re off for a few days.”

Adora’s smile was sweet, but dim, and Catra at least felt comforted that she was just as disappointed. Glimmer left them to talk to Bow, so Catra tugged Adora closer and whispered in her ear.

“We can sneak away at the party,” she purred, and gently nibbled on her earlobe. “Maybe fuck on the captain’s seat.”

It had the intended effect, and Adora’s face went bright red, but her eyes looked cloudy with desire. Catra heard her soft inhale, and glanced down curiously to see a noticeable bulge forming. She gave it a pat.

“I’m going to shower and change.”

Adora’s eyes burned into her back as she left, and Catra eagerly licked her lips.

* * *

“Quickly,” Catra gasped against Adora’s mouth.

They were on the ship, Darla, where Entrapta had decided to host her party. Once the gift giving and awkward speeches were over, they snuck away. Now they were sitting in the captain’s seat, with Catra straddling her lap and Adora two fingers deep inside of her.

The feeling of being filled by _anything_ was intoxicating, especially since she was so over-sensitive from not being able to come in so long. Adora was almost all over the place, kissing her throat and lips and collarbones, and then bringing a nipple between her lips. She pumped eagerly with her two fingers and Catra could do nothing but desperately hold onto Adora by the back of the neck and drop her hips to meet those fingers.

It felt so fucking good, and Catra’s head was swimming. She could feel how hard Adora was where she brushed against her lap, and she clenched hard. Adora’s fingers were great, but her cock was even better, and she needed to feel it inside of her.

“Adora,” she mumbled, pulling away from her mouth. Adora ignored her and followed, drawing her in for a deeper kiss, tongue sliding against hers.

Catra moaned loudly. Adora curled her fingers, rubbing harshly against the exact spot that made Catra’s body sing with sensation. Adora used her thumb to furiously rub against her clit as she fucked her with her fingers.

“Mm?” Adora finally mumbled against her lips.

Catra remembered that she had been trying to say something, but Adora didn’t slow down at all and her orgasm was rushing so steadily. She felt guilty, knowing she was about to come while Adora wouldn’t, but she supposed they could go for a quick round two and she could finish Adora off.

“I’m close,” Catra gasped out.

“Good.” Adora kept at a steady pace. “Come for me, baby. Come all over my fingers.”

The words, in that deepened, husky voice, made Catra’s eyelids tingle. Adora was staring right into her very soul, and she looked shatteringly hot as she just sat there, pumping her fingers. The muscles of her arm were straining hard against the fabric of her shirt, and Catra trailed a finger down the corded muscles of her throat. Sweat dotted along Adora’s brow, but Catra knew she wouldn’t stop until she finally came.

“I need to come so bad,” she nearly sobbed, clenching hard around Adora, wishing she had the patience to ask for her to use her cock instead.

“So, come.” Adora bent forward, sank her teeth into the side of Catra’s neck. “Hard.”

Catra was _so_ fucking close. The door to the control room suddenly slammed open, and Adora’s arm froze. Catra let out a soft whine of desperation.

“No,” she cried, her chests heaving with breaths.

“Wildcat?” It was Scorpia, and her footsteps echoed as she stepped into the room. “Glimmer asked me to fetch you. Where is Adora?”

Adora sat up straight. She wiggled her fingers and Catra hissed. “I’m here,” Adora called out.

Catra wanted to keep going, but her orgasm had completely vanished. Adora was still hard in her pants, and this whole thing just sucked.

“Adora?” Scorpia asked, sounding confused. “Why are you guys in here, anyway?”

She started stepping closer, so Catra leaned to the side to see her. “Stay there!”

Scorpia froze. She looked very dashing in a black suit, instead of her usual black gown. She stared at Catra with undisguised shock.

“Catra, are you okay?”

Catra wanted to laugh. _No._ “Yes, I’m fine.”

“Well, what’s going on then, buddy?”

She started trying to walk towards them again, but Catra furiously waved her hand. Her shirt was open, breasts out, and Adora’s shirt was open too. Adora started pulling her hand away but Catra kept her right there, not ready to give up the sensation of those fingers yet.

“Trust me, you don’t want to come closer.”

“I sure do,” Adora grumbled unhappily. Catra snorted.

“Catra, I’m very concerned. What are you and Adora doing here? Why do you look like you were just in a fight?”

Fuck, her hair was completely dishevelled and her jacket was on the floor. Scorpia started forward again, and though Catra started hissing at her to stay away, she didn’t listen. Scorpia got an eyeful of furry boob before she covered her face with her claws.

“Oh gosh!” she yelled, turning sharply to face the other way.

“I told you.”

“I didn’t think—why _here_? Oh man, that image is burned into my eyes now.”

Catra pressed her forehead against the cold metal of the seat. “Scorpia, can you please wait outside while we just clean up here?”

Scorpia made a choking noise. “Oh goodness, you need to clean? I—okay, yes! I’ll just, be out there, not imaging your—uh, right.”

Scorpia scurried out of the room and Catra collapsed against Adora’s front. To Catra’s disappointment, her erection had disappeared.

“Glimmer,” Catra growled angrily.

Adora finally pulled her fingers out and Catra whimpered at the loss. Adora chuckled softly, sucked her fingers clean and then helped to button up her shirt. “We’ll be okay,” she said.

“No, we won’t. I’m going to spontaneously combust. Not to mention Scorpia just saw my tits.”

Adora fluffed her hair back into some semblance of order, then bend to the side to get Catra’s jacket. “I’m sure she’ll get over it. They’ve lovely tits.”

“I mean, they are, but it’s not like I want her to see them.”

Adora kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry, baby. I know this sucks. Let’s just endure the rest of this party and then try again later.”

Catra unhappily got onto her feet, grimacing at the feeling of her cold, damp panties sticking to her slick pussy. “I’m soaked, Adora. _Soaked._ ”

Adora groaned. “Please don’t remind me. I’m one tiny thought away from getting it up again.”

After they were sure they looked somewhat presentable again, they left the room and found Scorpia leaning against the wall, still looking troubled. She wouldn’t meet Catra’s eyes, or Adora’s, and her blush was incredibly red across her pale cheeks.

“Guys, I’m so sorry,” Scorpia mumbled.

Catra rolled her eyes. “You’re fine. Sorry you had to see that.”

“No, you’re beautiful, I mean—” Scorpia met Adora’s eyes and gulped. “Not that I think about your boobies often, or at all, or ever before this, or will ever again after this, I just mean—”

“Scorpia,” Adora laughed, stopping her rambling. “It’s okay. Even if you think of her boobies, they’re nice boobies to think of.”

Scorpia somehow flushed darker. “Can we maybe pretend this never happened?”

“What never happened?” Catra shot back, then she headed on before them. She didn’t wait to see if they were following, and when she returned to the others Glimmer looked over curiously and smirked.

Catra was going to put a dead bird under her pillow.

* * *

When they returned to Bright Moon, half of the party went with them at Glimmer’s encouragement. She had an evil glint in her eyes so Adora knew that she was doing this on purpose. Catra stayed glued to her side the whole time, a hand in hers or on a hip, a thigh. Many times they tried to sneak off again, but _someone_ would always come over to pull them right back. Adora had a sneaky suspicion that this was all going exactly as Glimmer wanted.

When everyone was mostly drunk and starting to go to bed, Adora made her way over to Glimmer. She looked tired herself, but when she spotted Adora walking over she pasted on a sweet smile that made Adora glare.

“We need to talk.”

Glimmer blinked at her innocently. “What’s the matter, Adora?”

Bow looked very guilty where he sat beside Glimmer, which only confirmed her suspicions.

“In private.”

“We can talk right here,” Glimmer demanded, jabbing a finger against the drink table. Bow grimaced and Adora’s glare deepened. She glanced around them, but everyone was busy chatting and most people had already left.

“Fine,” she grumbled. “You need to stop.”

Glimmer feigned more innocence. “Stop what?”

Adora waved her hand, gesturing at the room. “This. You’re...” she inhaled sharply. “You’re cockblocking us.”

Bow spit out a whole mouth full of his drink and looked scandalized. Glimmer just shrugged, not showing more of a reaction than pretend indifference.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Adora huffed. “Yeah, you do. I get that you’re mad at us, and I’m sorry.”

Glimmer’s arms crossed over her chest and she narrowed her eyes to slits. “Are you really?”

Before Adora could really start arguing, Catra appeared by her side. “Give Sparkles time to enjoy the suffering she’s caused,” Catra told her. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah Adora, why don’t you go?” Glimmer mocked.

Adora wanted to stay and have the last word, but decided that it wasn’t worth it. She let Catra lead her from the room and blessedly, no one stopped them and Glimmer just stared at their backs.

Adora was really tired. The alcohol had already drained from her system, but her eyes were heavy. Catra’s hand was warm in hers, then it slid up her forearm, left to curl around her hip. Heat radiated from the touch, outwards to every other part of Adora’s body. She gulped, already feeling herself stirring.

“I can’t wait to get to the bed—”

Adora couldn’t stop herself. She stopped them and then scooped Catra into her arms, pressing her against the nearest wall. Catra moaned when their lips met in a burning, bruising kiss.

“I can’t wait,” Adora gasped. “Is that okay?”

Catra shivered in her arms. “Yes,” she hissed. “Hurry.”

Adora really didn’t think she could last long at all, so the case of hurrying wouldn’t be a problem. She managed to get Catra’s pants off and her cock free, and sighed at the feel of silky soft, damp skin as she slid herself through Catra’s folds. Catra was soaked, and they likely wouldn’t need any sort of foreplay.

This was risky, doing this in the hallway of the palace where anyone, guard or guest, could just happen upon them. Part of the thrill that went down Adora’s spine was knowing how risky this was, but she decided it would be worth it.

When she kissed a path along Catra’s throat, heard those beautiful moans, it was worth it. And when she finally sank into her, enveloped and drawn in by warmth and wetness, definitely worth it.

Adora’s lower back tingled just from her bottoming out, and she couldn’t think of a time where being inside of Catra had ever felt quite so good before. Being denied for so long actually wasn’t so bad, because she was going to come so damn hard soon.

“Adora,” Catra panted against her ear. “Don’t waste time.”

Adora chuckled. She wasted precious seconds to glance down between them, to where their bodies joined. Catra’s clit was swollen and glistening, and her pink folds were stretched wide around the base of Adora’s cock. If she wasn’t hallucinating, she was pretty sure she was bigger than usual, too, and she felt a little surprised that Catra was taking her so easily.

She drew her hips back, pulling her cock out just to the head, and Catra’s nails dug into her shoulders. She snapped forward, plunging in, and Catra had to bite down on her shoulder to muffle her shout. Adora wasted no more time after that. She started a fast, brutal pace with nothing but their orgasms in mind.

It was building fast, but she wanted to make sure that Catra came with her at the very least. She controlled herself as she pumped in and out of her, but it was so difficult when she could hear the wet sounds between them and the little moans Catra let out against her skin. It was all unbearably too much, and Adora was really going to come.

“Catra,” she gasped out, face warm and flushed. “I’m—”

“Close,” Catra groaned, her voice hoarse. “So close. Don’t stop.”

“Not stopping.”

“Adora,” Catra whined.

* * *

Netossa was exhausted. While she didn’t really get Glimmer’s extreme amount of enthusiasm at continuing over at the palace, she was always down to party some more. Besides, Spinerella was adorably cuddly when drunk, and Netossa really enjoyed watching her dance and enjoy herself, and the times where her wife dragged her with to dance, she enjoyed the softness of Spinerella in her arms.

“Spinny,” Netossa gasped out, laughing as she was twirled and dipped—and nearly dropped—again. “I’m starting to get really tired.”

Spinerella straightened them. “Oh? You want to go then?”

Netossa smiled softly at her flushed, sweaty face. “Yeah, let’s head to bed. Glimmer said we can use our usual guest room and leave in the morning.”

Spinerella leaned into her. “Oh, good. I don’t think I would survive travelling home so late.”

“And you need to get all that alcohol out of your system.”

Spinerella scoffed. “Oh pfft, please. I’m totally fine. Not out of it at all.” She stepped away in an attempt to prove how sober she was, but wobbled dangerously, forcing Netossa to rush forward to catch her. She dissolved into adorable giggles, so all Netossa did was shake her head and roll her eyes.

“Come on, sweetheart,” she said. “Let’s go.”

They waved to Glimmer and Bow, who both looked exhausted enough to collapse right there. Adora and Catra had just left too, and Netossa sensed some tension between them. Scorpia had looked a bit traumatized when she returned from fetching them, _wherever_ they were (Netossa had a good guess as to what they were doing away from the party), and left very quickly after that.

She was nosy and curious, and she decided she would ask them about it tomorrow. At the very least, one of the palace guards should know what was going on. They were always ignored, and they were always witness to all of the happenings that went on in the palace. Juicy sources of information.

“’Tossa,” Spinerella whined, “I’m tired.”

Netossa pulled Spinerella’s arm around her shoulder. “We’re almost there, love.”

Spinerella sighed. “I love when you call me those sweet names.” Her gloss eyes blinked away tears. “I love you so much.”

Netossa kissed her softly against the cheek. “And I love you too. But no kinky business until you’re sober.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she snorted.

Netossa really was excited to head on to sleep. More so to cuddle her wife. She was already imagining how nice it was going to be when they rounded the corner to find Adora fucking Catra against the wall.

Just. Out in the open.

Both of their eyes widened and their mouths popped open in shock, and Adora froze her hurried thrusting.

This wasn’t the first time, of course, that Netossa had seen them in some form of intimacy. It was still a shock, but not surprising.

What did surprise her, however, were the first words out of Adora’s mouth upon getting caught getting down right in the palace hallway.

* * *

Adora was seconds away from that final blissful moment, but then footsteps rounded the corner and twin gasps made Adora’s muscles lock in place. Her head snapped up and there, to her horror, were Netossa and Spinerella, their eyes wide as saucers as they took in the scene before them.

“Oh for the love of—” Catra groaned, burying her face against Adora’s throat.

Adora couldn’t think of how to explain themselves out of this situation. The only thing she could think of to say was, “did Glimmer send you?”

Spinerella was looking everywhere but at them, and Netossa looked like she was struggling not to laugh. “Glimmer?” Netossa asked. She coughed awkwardly. “No. We’re just... we’re going to bed. Our room is down that way. You, uh...” She glanced away. “Sorry we interrupted. Seems like you have everything handled here.”

Adora wanted the floor to swallow her whole. “No, that’s, uh... that’s okay.”

“It’s not okay,” Catra complained softly, that only Adora could hear.

“We’ll just,” Netossa said, pointing down the hall. “Go and... pretend this never happened.”

Adora shifted her hips so that nothing indecent was showing, and then Spinerella and Netossa awkwardly walked by them and down the hall. Netossa gave her a lifted brow as they passed by, which made Adora flush even harder. When they were far enough away, Adora relaxed. She heard them laugh loudly, and her ears burned.

“So I guess the mood is ruined, huh?”

Catra looked about as furious as Adora felt. Adora had grown soft, despite how frustrated she still felt, and she wasn’t sure if she would be able to try and go again.

“Let’s just go to bed,” Catra growled, pushing away from her and settling onto her feet.

Adora sadly tucked herself away and watched Catra pull her pants up. She knew this wasn’t really her fault, and that Catra wasn’t mad at her, but she still felt a tug of anxiety. When Catra held her hand out, Adora’s heart skipped.

“I love you,” she blurted, her heart beating in her throat.

Catra gave her a smile, then let out a frustrated breath. “I love you too, but I’m really starting to regret joining the good side if cockblocking is all I’m gonna get.”

Adora laughed. “It’s not all bad. And hey, I’m frustrated but I don’t always need sex from you to be happy.”

Catra pressed close to her side and her tail wrapped around Adora’s upper thigh. Their proximity made it a little difficult to walk straight, but Adora didn’t mind. She wrapped an arm around Catra’s shoulder and kissed her softly on the temple.

Catra snorted. “There is absolutely no way you’d survive without sex.”

Adora opened her mouth to protest, but shut it with a click. Growing up, and even in the rebellion, Adora hadn’t had time for relationships, much less physical ones. Of course, she’d known all about sex—and her own sexuality, but never done more than masturbate on her own. Many of her fantasies involved Catra, and for a long while she just thought her brain did that because they were enemies, once best friends.

Catra had shown her an entirely different world of love and pleasure, and she was endlessly grateful to her.

Adora just shook her head, and when they made it to their room, they shared a quick shower and collapsed together, exhausted.

* * *

Some of the Horde Prime clones hadn’t been too happy with the defeat of their overlord, and when many of their ships crash landed on Etheria, some of them banded together. They were not organized at all, and they seemed to be a bit aimless without the hive mind telling them what to do, but it was clear they were determined to cause havoc.

In the time since saving Etheria, Adora had helped capture most of them except a small band that were still just slick enough to evade capture.

So when they launched a surprise attack on Bright Moon (not considering their chances with half of the princesses being at the palace), Adora was up before Catra could even take her first breath after waking. One second Catra felt a solid weight around her waist, and then there was an explosion somewhere in the palace and Adora was out of bed, already transformed into She-Ra.

Catra hurried to dress and raced from the room, following the sounds of fighting as they echoed down the long hallways. She found them outside, with the entrance to the palace blown apart. The small band of clones were fighting with swords and spears, and Catra stared in alarm as one of them launched what looked like a massive laser beam right at Adora.

She-Ra was strong, so she didn’t attempt to evade, but it hit her right in the abdomen and blasted her through the palace walls. Catra sprang into action, taking down two clones on her way to She-Ra. She was buried in rubble, blood trickling from her mouth. Her hair had fallen from its neat ponytail, and she looked so strange like that, bruised and unconscious while in such a powerful form.

Catra carefully dug Adora out and dragged her onto the unbroken portion of the floor. Her heart was beating hard in terror, but Adora’s heartbeat was still strong. She was goddamn heavy, though, so Catra couldn’t carry her any farther.

“You better not die on me,” she told Adora, brushing her dishevelled hair from her face.

One of the clones spotted them and started running, his sword lifted and a battle cry on his lips. Catra thought Adora had been out, but suddenly she sprang up, meeting his sword with hers, and then kicked him so hard he skidded on the dirt like a stone on water. He didn’t get up.

“Adora!”

Catra stood and hurried to help support her. She-Ra was so much taller than her, but Adora transformed down and leaned against her. She pressed a hand to her stomach, and there Catra saw red darkening her sleep shirt.

“It looks worse than it is,” Adora told her in a voice laced with pain.

“Seriously? I’m not an idiot. Did he blow a hole right through you?”

Adora winced. “Uh, maybe?”

Catra wanted to throttle Adora as much as she wanted to just cradle her safely in her arms. She did neither, and the fighting ended quickly. Glimmer and Netossa went around tying all the clones up, while Bow and Spinerella helped those that were injured in the fight. Catra helped Adora to the medical wing of the palace, and there she was pushed down on one of the beds.

Catra hissed at one of the medical staff, who froze before lifting Adora’s shirt to check the damage. “Don’t hurt her.”

“Catra, it’s okay.” Adora took her hand and rubbed a thumb against her wrist. “I’m She-Ra, remember? This is nothing.”

Nothing turned out to be an actual hole in her gut. Luckily it was already quickly healing over, but it horrified Catra all the same. Adora was putting on a brave face, and it really pissed her off, but she was in awe that Adora could take such a hit and still just, make those dumb jokes.

The wound was bandaged to keep it clean while it healed, and Catra crawled into the bed with Adora. She forced Adora to use her chest as a pillow and purred softly to help lull her to sleep. Adora stayed wide awake, though, and after a long while Catra could sense that she was feeling a lot better already.

“You know,” Adora started, her voice vibrating right through Catra. “We’re alone right now.”

Catra pulled her ear. “You’re injured.”

“No. I’m healed up.”

“What?”

Adora sat up and removed the bandage, and sure enough, there was just smooth, pale skin. Catra reached out to touch her, marvelling at the fact that there was no injury or scar at all. She really had healed, and in like an hour.

Adora was watching her with that infuriatingly smug look, and Catra really wanted to just wipe it right off. “You’re such an idiot,” she grumbled. “You scared me back there. Stop always jumping into the thick of the fight.”

Adora shrugged. “It’s a habit. With the last of the clones captured, we should mostly have peace from now on.”

Catra pushed Adora down onto her back and stretched out beside her. “You don’t have to always come to the rescue, you know.”

Adora started trailing her fingers along Catra’s lower back, which made her shiver. “I know, I just... I feel responsible.”

“But you’re not. Remember to ask yourself what _you_ want.”

Adora stared upwards at the ceiling. This could turn into a very serious conversation, and maybe even an argument, but then Adora smirked and Catra knew exactly what she was going to say.

“I want you.”

Catra lifted a brow. “Right now?” She glanced around, and they were still alone. Adora checked as well.

“I mean, why not?”

As frightening as that had been, Catra did suppose that Adora had saved them. She had taken out half the clones on her own. The pleading look on Adora’s face didn’t help, either, and there was no way she could say no.

“Okay, but you asked for it.”

Adora’s face brightened, and then Catra pulled the blanket over them and shimmied down to between Adora’s legs.

“Uh, Catra?”

Catra undid her pants button and slipped her fingers underneath the waistband. “Yeah?”

“Don’t you rather want to, uh, just ride me or something?”

Catra ignored her and pulled her soft cock out. At her touch, it already started hardening and when Catra wasted no time and drew it into her mouth, she could feel it beginning to swell. Adora grabbed the blanket at her shoulder and her abs clenched hard.

“ _Oh_ ,” Adora groaned.

Catra hummed in delight. She tongued the sensitive under-head for a while, until Adora was hard enough and she could start sucking her cock properly. She gripped the base, and then she started moving. Adora’s hips started lifting off the bed, so Catra pushed her back down.

She could already feel her own arousal pooling inside of her, slickness spreading against her thighs. Her clit pulsed with every one of her heartbeats, and the taste of Adora on her tongue made her _very_ hungry for more. She pictured Adora coming in her throat, and she throbbed with want.

“Adora,” she mumbled, pulling her cock free with a wet pop. “Come in my mouth.”

“Wha— _oh_.”

Catra took her in her mouth again, bobbing up and done with one single purpose. Adora’s body started shaking and Catra could _feel_ the throbbing of her cock, and knew she was very close to coming.

She started stroking the base of Adora’s cock, guiding her along to come, coaxing it right out of her. Unfortunately, Catra’s efforts were wasted.

The door slammed open, and Catra’s ears twitched at the unmistakable thud of Entrapta’s boots. Seconds later, she was proven right.

“Adora!” Entrapta yelled. “Oh dear, it would seem you really were injured. Have you perhaps seen Hordak anywhere? I was in the process of searching for him in all the chaos when Bow asked me to see if you had survived. Of course, he did not word it like that.”

Catra sighed and dropped her face against Adora’s thigh. There was no way she could continue like this, especially since Adora sat up to try and hide her. It wouldn’t really work, because her body was quite obviously outlined between Adora’s legs, but maybe Entrapta would be oblivious enough.

“Entrapta,” Adora croaked. “I’m fine. All healed up.”

Entrapta started walking around the room, likely picking things up to study them. Catra could hear the unmistakable sounds of metal on glass.

“That’s wonderful to hear. Why are you still in bed?”

“Oh, I, um, am just resting.”

Entrapta was silent. “A reasonable reason to stay in bed. Bow is worried though, so maybe head out to tell them you are fine and not dead. Have you seen Hordak?”

Adora sighed. “No, sorry. I was busy being injured.”

“Okay, thanks Adora! And hi, Catra!”

Both of them went rigid.

“Catra?” Adora laughed. “Catra isn’t here.”

Entrapta’s boots thudded to just beside the bed. “Catra is right here, Adora. You’re hiding her, correct?”

Catra tried not to even breathe, but then Entrapta poked her and she hissed and batted at her through the blanket on pure instinct. She accidentally pushed the blanket off of them, and Entrapta got a good eyeful of Adora’s still wet cock as it stuck up from her lap. Adora shouted and pulled the blanket back over to cover herself.

“Oh dear,” Entrapta said, her eyes. “I do believe this is the first time I have seen a penis so up close. Tell me, is this what you would call, a blowjob?”

This time _Catra’s_ face was burning. “Entrapta, get out!”

Entrapta’s pigtails lifted in the air. “Oh no, did I say something wrong?”

“Yes. Out! We need our privacy.”

Entrapta’s brow creased. “Why are you attempting intercourse in a public space, then?”

Catra hissed at her again. “Please.”

She stared at them for a moment, like they were a puzzle she couldn’t quite figure out. Adora’s eyes were glued to her lap, and even her ears had gone pink. Catra reached out to rub a hand along her wrist, in comfort.

“Okay!” Entrapta finally announced. “You might need to look into the symptoms of sex addiction! I have a few sources I could share.”

“Entrapta, go!”

With that, Entrapta swept out of the room and Catra relaxed. Adora’s embarrassed expression turned sad, almost pleading, her lip quivering and everything. 

“I’m not sucking you off again,” Catra told her, flicking her forehead. “You really want Bow to walk in on us, _again_?”

Adora collapsed backwards and sighed. “Ugh, _fine_. I’m taking tomorrow off. I don’t care if Horde Prime himself comes back from the dead. I need to relax and I _need_ an orgasm.”

Catra helped Adora out of the bed, even though she was perfectly fine to do so herself, and they left the room together. There was still chaos around the palace, guards marching clones to prison cells and many others carrying chunks of brick that had blown off. They found Glimmer and Bow at the site of the battle, and when they were spotted Glimmer’s eyes filled with tears.

“Adora!”

They both rushed over to pull Adora into a hug, and Catra stood off to the side and watched them with a soft smile on her face. As annoying as this petty revenge was, she didn’t hate Glimmer (maybe only a tiny bit, but just because of the cockblocking). 

“I’m so sorry,” Glimmer gasped out. “I wanted to apologize earlier, but I was being so petty, and when you got hit, I thought maybe you really got hurt this time, and what if my last time talking to you, I was being a jerk?”

Adora chuckled and shook her head. “You’re forgiven. I’m sorry we can’t control ourselves.”

“And we forgive you too,” Bow hurried to add. “It would be very nice if you kept your sexy times to after hours, maybe?”

This time, Catra snorted. “Not happening, Arrow Boy.”

They continued to argue, and then pulled Catra in to hug it out as a team and Catra decided that okay, she forgave them, and they agreed to stop being annoying and interfering, and when Adora gave her that dark, hungry look, Catra throbbed deep inside.

God, they were going to _destroy_ each other really soon and Catra couldn’t wait.

* * *

Adora woke first, hornier than she had ever been in her entire life, but also struck completely dumb by how preciously adorable Catra looked while sleeping. They had gone to sleep nude, and Adora was already hard. She pressed herself against Catra’s side and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from scooting away. She didn’t want to touch Catra more than that until she was awake, so she nuzzled into her hair and gently stroked a thumb against her hip.

Catra started purring, half asleep, and her eyes fluttered open. “Adora?” she husked sleepily.

Adora smiled softly. “Hey, Catra.”

Catra’s purring increased in intensity and she shifted onto her side to cuddle deeper against Adora’s front. Adora could feel the press of her hard nipples, and when Catra wrapped a leg around her, she could feel the warmth of her wetness. A flush travelled down Adora’s body and her heartbeat shot into her throat.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra greeted back. “Is that your sword or are you just happy to see me?”

Adora laughed. She brushed their noses together and scratched the back of Catra’s neck. Her purring was Adora’s favourite sound in the world.

“Definitely happy to see you.”

Catra laughed softly. “So are you going to do something about this, or…?”

Adora loved her. She loved her more than her words would ever describe.

“Hey, Catra?”

Catra’s heated expression softened, and the sleep cleared from her eyes. “Hm?”

Adora brushed their noses ever so gently. “I love you more than anything in this world?”

Catra wiggled closer to her, and there was almost no space between them. Her soft fur was incredibly warm, and it was like a blanket comforting Adora’s very soul. Catra’s tail wrapped around them both, and Catra’s purr kicked up at high volume.

“Idiot,” Catra mumbled fondly. “You’re such a dope, you know that?”

Adora gently turned them so that Catra was flat on her back, then kissed her just underneath her jaw. “Yeah,” she answered. “And I’m never going to stop being a dope.”

Her lips trailed along Catra’s throat, drawing out a shiver. She mapped her collarbones and went lower, until she could draw a hard nipple between her lips. Catra groaned softly and twined her fingers through Adora’s messy hair.

“Never, ever stop,” Catra sighed. “I still can’t believe this is all real. That we—that _we_ are real.”

Adora hummed softly, pressed a gentle kiss between her breasts. “Honestly? We should have seen this coming.”

She dropped lower, trailing her tongue and teeth, nipping and kissing, making Catra’s breath hitch each and every time. “Us?” Catra scoffed.

Adora reached a hip, pressed a kiss there. She did the same to the other, then finally settled between Catra’s legs. Her thighs parted for her, and the short hairs there were already damp with her wetness. Adora licked her lips.

“We were inevitable,” Adora concluded.

Catra snorted, but stiffened when Adora bent forward, sliding a tongue through her slick flesh. They moaned at the same time and Adora reached out to find Catra’s hand. Catra gave hers a firm squeeze.

“When did you learn such a big word?” Catra puffed out. She was trying to me smart, but her eyes screwed shut as Adora’s tongue mapped every slick inch of her, finally swirling around her clit before she drew it between her lips and _sucked_. Catra came, an almost silent cry in her throat and her body arching off the bed.

Adora wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her on the bed, then doubled her efforts, sucking and swirling her tongue in time. When she added a finger, sliding it slowly into her, Catra’s nails dug into the back of her hand. It stung a little, but that was alright. She would heal.

“Adora,” Catra gasped, arching again, grinding down hard against her mouth. While Catra’s eyes were closed, Adora kept hers wide open. She loved to see the open pleasure on Catra’s face, the way her teeth dug into her lower lip.

Adora hummed, not wanting to remove her mouth to talk. The action only made Catra shudder harder, and then she added a second finger, still thrusting slowly and purposefully. She could feel Catra fluttering around her, and then she came a second time. This one was softer than the first, and it ended sooner, and Adora ached from deep within.

“Fuck,” Catra gasped out, released her hand to grip the sheets below them. “You’re so good with your mouth.”

Adora gave her one last gentle stroke and then released her, gasping in softly. “Yeah? Thanks.”

Catra laughed. “Get up here, sweetheart.”

Adora eagerly crawled up until Catra could grab her face and kiss her, tasting herself on Adora’s tongue. Knowing that made arousal sweep through her, and she throbbed where her cock pressed against Catra’s tummy.

“Sweetheart?” Adora asked when they parted from the kiss.

Catra nipped her chin. “I can be cute sometimes, too.”

* * *

Catra kept tensing, waiting for someone to barge into their room or bang on their door, needing them—She-Ra—for something. But they were left alone, and she happily nuzzled against Adora’s throat.

She smelt _so good_. There was just something about Adora’s sweat, her natural scent, that drove Catra wild. Their physical attraction was something that she loved, and if she could spend every moment devouring every part of Adora, she would.

So maybe she was a little bit addicted. Who wouldn’t be? Adora was, well, Adora. She was a snack.

“Yeah, you can be,” Adora responded. “And hot, too.”

Catra’s tail flicked at their side. “I’m sexy as fuck.”

Adora laughed in the most unattractive way, but the sound of it, and the soft look in her eyes made Catra’s chest glow with love. They weren’t just having sex, this was actually _making love_. Catra had always mocked people who went on and on about love, about being intimate with someone and having it mean more than just naked bodies and orgasms. She finally understood it now, and she wished she had known much sooner.

“Adora?”

Adora lifter her face to meet her gaze. That mouth that had just been eating her out spread into a beautiful smile. Catra couldn’t resist, and ran her thumb along Adora’s bottom lip.

“I’m going to make you feel good, okay?”

Adora shivered atop her. “Is that a challenge?”

She snorted—didn’t even care that she did—and then reached down between them to grab Adora between her fingers. She was hard and slick with pre-come, so it was easy for Catra to lubricate her hand before she started stroking her. Adora dropped her weight onto her, but not all the way.

Catra wrapped an arm around her to keep her as close as possible. Adora’s lips pressed to her ear, and she was driven nearly wild with want as Adora whined and moaned in her ear. She was doing that on purpose, and Catra loved it.

“Fuck,” Adora gasped, her hips jerking when Catra squeezed lightly. She knew just how Adora liked it, and when Adora started thrusting against her palm, she let it happen. She swiped the slick head with every upwards stroke, and then Adora choked on a breath and shook as she came.

Catra felt heat spray against her belly and drip down her thighs, and she sighed in satisfaction at a job well done.

“Such a waste,” she cooed, “that you didn’t come in me.”

Adora was trying to catch her breath and still shaking. Her cock was still hard, even after all that, and Catra’s clit throbbed. Her inner muscles clenched.

“Yeah?” Adora panted. “I can fix that.”

“You better,” she taunted.

“Let me just—”

Catra inhaled sharply and arched up into Adora as she slid into her. As always, the stretch was wonderful, and Catra’s chest filled with warmth at knowing that Adora was inside of her like this.

“Yess,” she hissed, tears collecting in her eyes.

Adora buried her face against Catra’s throat, and then she started to move, rocking them together as she slid in and out. Catra no longer cared just for a release. It was such a relief to feel this again, to feel Adora, that if she didn’t come at the end of this she would still be satisfied.

Adora, however, was clearly focused on one thing only. She started out slow and gentle, but then she changed her angle, hit the perfect spot and when Catra’s nails dug into her shoulders she pulled away, propping herself up with one fist pressed to the mattress, and started using all of the sculpted muscles in her body to absolutely _demolish_ Catra’s pussy.

The bed started slamming into the wall and Catra threw her head back, moaning louder and louder until she was nearly shouting in pleasure. Their skin slapped together loudly and sweat slicked their bodies.

“Close,” Adora finally gasped. She sounded like she could barely breathe.

Catra reached out blindly for her face and pulled her back down. Her angle shifted again, but that didn’t matter. The orgasm crashed through them both, and Catra screamed into their kiss as white-hot pleasure pulsed right through her. Adora’s release filled her up, spilling out of her and pooling on the sheets.

They collapsed, exhausted and wrecked. Catra couldn’t feel her legs at all, and Adora was gasping like she had just run a marathon.

Catra gently nuzzled against Adora’s forehead, and she was glad that Adora decided to stay inside of her of the moment. She softened, but the feel of her was a comfort.

“So that was really good,” Adora finally spoke, breaking the spell of content silence.

Catra snickered. “Backed up, were you?”

“Like you have no idea.”

For a while, they said nothing more. Adora started to gently stroke her hip, and when she shifted onto her side, her cock slipping out, Catra whined in displeasure.

Adora chuckled and kissed her lips gently. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m not nearly done with you.”

Adora’s touch travelled over her sticky fur, down to between her legs again. Her firm touch against Catra’s engorged, over-sensitive clit was bliss.

“Did I say how much I love you?” Catra told her.

Adora’s grin was smug, but Catra decided not to shame her for it this time. Besides, she earned it, because she made Catra come again, and then again, and then again, and when she regained some stamina and grew hard, she made Catra come so damn hard again that they both nearly fell out the bed.

Glimmer may have started out trying to prevent them from having such amazing sex, but Catra though that she might have done the exact opposite. If they were unable to control themselves before, then they were truly ravenous now.

She thought that was very sexy of them. Everyone else, however, did not.

The entire palace had heard everything. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! If you previously read the first chapter before today, 04/08/2020, then you might want to read it again. I added over 4k words more with new scenes and extended ones. 
> 
> Please enjoy a bonus chapter, as an apology. Enjoy!

They were meant to only get back to Bright Moon the next morning, but Adora was exhausted from helping clear out Beast Island and she just wanted them to return to their room and their bed. Catra was just as eager, so they decided to skip resting and travel home.

“I feel like my sore muscles have sore muscles,” Adora complained, rubbing the back of her neck. It felt stiff, and even her natural healing was taking a while to kick in.

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

Adora glanced over at Catra. “You mostly just watched me do all the work.”

They headed up the stairs to the first floor, and Catra gave her an affronted look. “Excuse me, but watching my giant goddess girlfriend lift very heavy things all day was very hard work.”

Adora sputtered. “Exactly how was that hard work?”

Catra’s smirk was very much catlike. “Do you realize how wet I got? I nearly collapsed from dehydration.”

It was silly for her, she supposed, to expect an actual answer. This one did not surprise her at all, and it made her laugh until she couldn’t breathe. Catra looked very pleased with herself, so Adora tugged her in and kissed her.

“Keep it in your pants.”

Catra’s tail gave a lazy flick. “Since when do you want me to keep it in my pants?”

Adora opened her mouth to respond, but they heard a muffled noise and froze in the hallway. They were right by their door, but the sound was coming from the other end.

“Uh, did you hear that?”

Catra’s ears twitched. “Yeah.”

There was another sound, and Adora thought it was a muffled shout. Her heart jumped in alarm, and without thinking the two of them started running down the hallway to Glimmer’s room, because that’s where the sound was coming from.

“Glimmer, Bow! Are you guys—”

The door banged against the wall and Adora froze right there in the doorway, her mouth still open but the words dead on her tongue.

“Oh my fucking god,” Catra choked out beside her.

Adora blinked. “Guys?”

Bow gave her a pleading look, but it was difficult to feel sorry for him when he had a ball-gag in his mouth. He tried to say something, but they couldn’t understand him. He couldn’t move, either, because he was completely tied up.

Standing above him on the bed, was Glimmer. She stared at them in horror, but worse was the fact that she was decked out in full leather, with sexy boots and _very_ see-through, lacy underwear. The whip in her hand dropped to the bed.

The moment Adora realized exactly what she was looking at, she turned and bolted. She only stopped when she reached her room, and when Catra joined her she immediately pulled Catra close for a hug.

“I need therapy,” she sobbed quietly.

Catra patted her back. “There, there. Just think about anything else.”

Adora sniffled. “Aren’t you traumatized?”

“Me? Of course not. I’ve been trying to walk in on them for years now. I always knew they did some kinky shit.” Catra’s smirk was evil, and Adora was reminded that yeah, this was definitely the person that had taken control of the Horde. Adora groaned.

“Why do I find your sinister side so sexy?”

Catra winked. “Because it just is, babe.”

The next morning, when they all gathered for breakfast, Glimmer and Bow looked incredibly embarrassed and wouldn’t meet their eyes. As traumatic as that had been, Adora could admit that she agreed with Catra.

For all their shaming, they were just as bad, and it was wonderful to finally know this.

“Sooooo. Sleep well?” Adora asked with a leer.

Catra leaned forward on the table with her elbows, her chin cradled in her clasped hands. She grinned evilly at them. “Did anything… interesting happen?”

Bow just fidgeted and looked at his lap, but Glimmer glared at them.

“Can we not do this?”

“Do what?” Adora asked her, blinking innocently. “I just never figured you for a leather and whip type of girl.”

Bow started coughing. Glimmer went bright red.

“I think I just, I need to go and walk my, uh, something outside.”

Bow was up and out the room in a heartbeat, and Glimmer stared after his back as if he had just betrayed her bloodline. Adora had to admit, she was strong for being able to still sit there.

Adora couldn’t help but grin even wider at her. “So is the sex good?”

Glimmer threw her toast right in Adora’s face, but she missed, and then she stormed out the room, too. Adora and Catra started laughing.

They high-fived and revelled in the knowledge that Glimmer would never be able to complain about their sexcapades again.

Blackmail could really be so personal sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pot and kettle, Glimmer :)))


End file.
